


Red, Green and all that lies between

by Addictis_Fabrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Submasive Top Harry/Power Bottom Draco, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictis_Fabrum/pseuds/Addictis_Fabrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident that causes both Harry and Malfoy to have a long period of alone time with each other, Harry starts to notice some strange things about Draco. Harry also notices that someone is leaving romantic notes, gifts, and even his favorite food for him to find. With secrets being revealed and made both Harry’s and Draco’s lives spiral in to a journey they could never expected. </p><p>I don't own Harry Potter or hold any rights, Draco does! haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro/CH. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so this is my very first Fan-fiction, so if you see any problems let me know. Also somethings might change depending how the story moves. However, Sub Top Harry and Dom Bottom Draco will always be the main focus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hopes he can have one stress free year. However, leave it to a snake to ruin it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first Fan-fiction so please tell me if I made any errors so I can fix them.

For Harry Potter today was like every other day at Hogwarts; he got up in the morning well rested even with the loud snoring that the others Gryffindor boys constantly produced through the night, he got a shower, chatted with some friends about the up and coming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and after completing all his tasks for the day he was heading to dinner for more merriment and good food.

To be honest besides some minor things harry thought this year might be one of the more tame years then the year’s pier. While Harry thought about his current year of Hogwarts he completely negated to remember that he was walking side by side with his two best friends, who were busy talking about the coming match. “Harry do you think those birds have chance against us” Ron asked with booming enthusiasm which broke Harry out of his peaceful thoughts “well to be honest with you Ron I think they have a good team this year” Harry said with is focus now on his friends. “Harry is right, their new captain Is probably best they have in years, I think she might be even better then you Ron” Hermione chimed just to see Ron’s reaction “Hogwash everyone knows that Ravenclaw dosen’t have a chance and what I have herd is that that the new Ravenclaw captain is a total bitch” Ron said in a more hushed tone so that only Harry and Hermione could hear which caused Harry to sneaker but caused Hermione to half-heartily punch him in the arm for the remark . With his friends now playfully arguing between each other Harry found himself watching the harmless argument unfold as they walked. “Ron I know it might be hard for you to comprehend but most women do not like being referred to as a... you know THAT” Hermione said in a hushed tone “but I remember about a week ago you said a Hufflepuff girl was a total bitch” right after Ron’s accusation Hermione gave him another punch to his arm “STOP saying that word Ron and that is beside the point”. 

Not wanting a recurring argument Harry was about to try and change the topic but was intercepted when he collided with another body which caused him to trip. “Oho..um..sorry I didn’t see you, are you okay?” Harry said as he was getting up and getting ready to help up the other person how was still on the floor. It took Harry less than second to realize that the other person was no other than Draco Malfoy, who was already getting up and was quickly surrounded by his usual crones. After getting up, slightly dusting himself off, and taking a quick glance of harry “Watch where you’re going Potter” was the only response Malfoy gave but it was in his normal irritated and snobby tone. Harry now realizing the situation and not wanting to ruin his good mood decided to not further aggravate the rude serpent but Ron did not see it that way. “Hey It’s you who walked in to him Malfoy, you arse” Ron said with anger as he and Hermione got on both sides of Harry and were ready to fight for their friend. With the insult thrown Harry hoped that Hermione would try defuse the situation “RON STOP” harry felt more relaxed knowing he could always rely on his more even headed friend “we both know he wishes he was an arse but is a stupid self-centered, misanthrope, WANKER!” Hermione said with venom in her voice which quickly dashed away Harry’s desire for a peaceful and quick resolve. With some surprise of Hermione’s aggression a wide grin formed on Ron’s face “Yah what she said”.

With things becoming more out of control, Harry was quietly praying for some type of miracle “Potter and Malfoy” said a voice that seem to appear out of nowhere. While Harry had to think whose it was it only took a second for Malfoy’s crones to take off and ran down the corridor they came from “Yah you better slither to the swamp you came from” Ron yelled in victory but was cut short when pale hand griped his shudder “that’s enough from you Weasley” with a sudden feeling of horror spreading through him Harry realized that the voice belonged to Severus Snape. With the sudden presence of Snape the four remaining students now put their complete focus on the terrifying professor. After a few seconds of looking at the students Snape waved his hand in the direction of the great hall “Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, you are free to go” with that Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm and started to head to the great hall, Ron at first tried to protest but after some pulling and hush ton words from Hermione Ron sorrowfully fallowed her to the great hall. After watching his friends leave his sight Harry realized he was currently with the two people he disliked most at Hogwarts and with some courage from deep within Harry moved his eyes on Snape’s face. After some moments of awaked discomfort Snape finally spoke “while I do not see any harm has done to both you my patience for you fighting each other has run its course which is why I’m going to take the highest possible amount of points I can remove from both Gryffindor and Slytherin” with that both Harry and Draco hit with the emotional mix of anger and shame “You can’t do th…” which caused Snape to snap back “I CAN do that and more if you continue to anger me Mr. Potter” which quickly caused Harry to lower his head and prevent himself from causing more damage to his team that he has already done. 

While Harry kept his head bowed he took a quick glance at Draco to see his reaction but instead of seeing a snobby smirk, which Harry expected due to the joy the serpent must be having seeing him being scolded. While it was true that Malfoy was looking at him he but for a split second Malfoy wore an expression that resembled frowning then anything. However the expression quickly vanished as he looked away when he was caught by Harry’s gaze.

“However seeing that you two did not cause too much damage to one another I will give you both chance for redemption” Snape said as he paused for some time then continued “if you two decide to help clean out rooms for the next two weeks then I will let this transgression pass”. Harry still mad that this was all caused by a simple accident like bumping into someone and was about to protest but was intercepted by Draco “I will agree to these terms.” With a smirk Snape nodded and moved his eyes to Harry “and what of you Mr. Potter” with no better options Harry sighed in defeat “I agree as well”. After hearing both boys agree to the deal Snape continued “starting tomorrow, after diner time, for the next two weeks both of you will meet me at my class room where I will lead you both to the rooms that needed cleaning” that said Snape started to walk past the two boys and continued on his walk but he stopped and turned to the boys who were starting to walk to the great hall “one last thing, if one of you fail to meet my terms I will not hesitate enacting my original punishment” and after taking a quick glance back he finally added “that is all” then continued to walk to his destination. 

After they were dismissed by Snape both Harry and Draco walked the same path, not once did Harry look at Draco or vice versa but as they neared the great hall Draco spoke “you better not forget Potter, if you do I swear I will make your life a living hell” and with that Draco started to part from Harry’s path but before was out of ear shoot Draco heard a melancholy reply “save your breath, you already have”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. CH. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Draco Malfoy's deep but not really dark secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this your fair warning, this chapter contain's explicit material. With that said I also wanted to thank OMGfanfction for a suggestion that will show up later in the story, I wanted to say thanks now just in case I forgot. As I said before if you see any errors let me know I will try and fix them. Thanks for reading!

When Draco heard Harry’s upset response something finally snapped inside himself. As Harry was about to enter the great hall Draco quickly caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm. With a mix of shock and annoyance Harry uttered “what the hell Malfoy, are you trying get us in more trouble” instead of replying Draco, who was wearing an emotionless expression, pulled harry in a nearby hallway, then pulled him into an empty class room that he knew no one would enter around this time of day.

After pushing Harry in to an empty chair Draco pulled out his wand placed a spell on the classroom door “better to be safe than sorry”. While Draco placed the spell on the door Harry started to recover from his initial shock “Malfoy what on earth are you…” before Harry could complete his sentence Draco had turned his wand on Harry and gestured him to sit back into the chair. Not wanting to be killed Harry did what Draco wanted and kept his mouth shout in order to not provoke the blonde. With his wand still pointing at Harry Draco started to advance on the now terrified Harry while his eyes stayed deadlocked with Harry’s eyes. Draco now only a foot away from Harry points his wand at Harry’s chest “sorry Harry, I have been waiting for this for a very looonnngggg time” Draco says in his normal plain voice and sends a spell point blank at Harry, light completely covers Harry. At first Harry thought he was going to die about after a few seconds he notices that his heart was still beating and he did not feel any pain. With his adrenalin at an all-time high Harry instinctively tried to reach for his wand but was shocked when none of his muscles reacted to his commands. Harry tried everything but to no avail and kept his eyes on the blonde’s.

“don’t worry Harry, killing you is the last thing I would ever want in the world”Draco said as he moved uncomfortably close to the paralyzed Harry. With Draco’s face inches away from Harry’s face he moved his wand from pointing from Harry’s chest to slowly and eventually point at Harry’s belt “ow Harry, baby, why would I kill the thing I desire most” and with a flick of his wrest Harry’s belt was undone and his pants slowly pulled to his feet. With Harry’s pants to his feet Draco moved in front of Harry and Draco sexily removed his robe and under shirt, swaying his hips and teasingly showed his back. After seeing this Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to imagine that this was not ACUALLY happening. After giving his show Draco turned around with a sly smirk on his face, and now only being dressed hip down, but Draco noticed that Harry had closed his eyes which should have made him mad, what’s the point in giving a show if the attendee didn’t see it, but he also noticed that Harry had a bright red hue to his checks which made Draco giggle “It’s okay darling I know your shy, don’t worry I will take care of you”.

With his cute statement finished Draco kneeled down in front of Harry and put his hands on both of Harry’s knees and slowly pulled them apart. With his recent actions Draco’s smirk turned into him biting his bottom lip with desire, Draco slowly ghosted his hands from Harry’s knees caps to the waistband of the nice blue boxer Harry wore. With his mind racing about his ‘special present’ form Harry, he almost did not notice that his dearest had decided to finally reopen his eyes. When Draco looked at Harry’s face he could feel his stomach fill with an intense warmth, to his surprise instead seeing fear in Harry’s eyes he saw that they were half-laided and his breathing, which was sporadic and harsh, had started to become more of a calm panting. After seeing Harry’s reaction, Draco found himself basically trying to rip apart the blue boxers before him and after one last pull Draco found what he was looking for.

Standing right in front of his face, and was even more proof that Harry was truly liking what he was seeing, was a full erect eight inch long penis. With the dick in full view Draco let out a moan of approval “Hmmm darling, as usual you keep on impressing” said Draco in a sexy tone and was fully intoxicated by desire and lust at this point, Draco slowly moved his hand to Harry’s dick and fairly gently grabbed hold of the base. Even though Harry was completely paralyzed Draco could swear he felt him buck slightly in his grasp, with a sexy sigh “It seem my spell might be warring off and if this is true then I have to put another one on you” Draco said but as he used his other to pick up his wand form the floor but Draco stopped “However if you keep being a good boy then I will let you have some freedoms.” Draco couldn't help himself from emphasizing the word ‘some’, for Draco control was half the fun “So what do you say, Harry?” Harry now able to move his lips, carefully voiced “y..yye..yyeess” and with that Draco gave Harry’s cock a stroke with hand that griped the base which caused Harry to gasp in pleasure said “Hmmmm, you know what I like to hear” said Draco in a happy sultry tone. With Harry’s approval now established, Draco want back to providing some ‘relief’ Harry was truly in need of. After giving Harry’s cock about five minutes of pleasurable stokes and rubs a devious idea popped in the blonde’s head. With a devilish smile, Draco moved his head closer to Harry’s penis and gave it couple tender kisses, Draco decided to give a sexy pure while he gave the kisses to show more of his affection, then gave an experiential lick to the very tip of the head causing the Harry to give an audible moan. The moan was all Draco needed for him to start is new technique of licking the head, shaft, and even the nice thick base as he moved his hand from the base to Harry’s balls then began to gently massage the smooth orbs. Harry was now completely enthralled in bless, moaning and panting as Draco gleefully pleasured him.

After a ten minutes of licking Draco could feel Harry tightening up and moaning more than he did before which to Draco signaled that Harry was about to reach is climax and was happy to oblige him, after all it was what Draco wanted from the beginning. However Draco felt something change, a feeling of warmth that was not like others. With this new feeling being present Draco let out an annoyed sigh and stopped liking Harry’s member. “wwhy…why did you stop?” Harry said with hints of frustration in his voice but instead of replying Draco got up from his knees and saddled on Harry’s lap and stared directly in to Harry’s eyes. After a few seconds of awkward silence between the two boys Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and he started hug tightly to the still mostly paralyzed boy. Harry, who was completely is still hard felt Draco had positioned himself so that his pants and lower back rub against it. Draco, again who might be the most evil current student in Hogwarts, carling hugged Harry neck while he buried his face in his face in the thick brown mane. “Ow Harry, I can’t stand seeing you so upset” after a few more seconds of hugging Harry seemed he was about say something but was interrupted by Draco “Harry I love you so much and I hope one day you can say same to me” and with that Draco closed his eyes and brought his lips to Harry’s.

Draco savored every second as his clung and gently kissing Harry knowing that at any second it would all sadly end. As Draco opened his eyes wishing beyond anything that he would see Harry’s green eyes peering back at him but to his sad reality Draco’s eyes opened up to the new morning light that was flooding his room. He tried his best to roll over and try and continue his great dream but it was all in vain. After failing to fall asleep he reluctantly gave a sigh and decided that he need get ready for the day. He started by going to the bathroom and getting a nice hot shower which was also a good time to relieve himself of his embarrassing reaction to his pleasant dream, created by how he wished yesterday’s encounter with Harry would have ended. After getting done with his shower, and the naughty fantasies of Harry which helped him relieve himself, Draco got dress for the day. After grabbing something quick to eat at the Slytherin langue, Draco meet some of his friends chatted, and began walk to his first class. While it seemed like normal day there was one difference, Draco did all he could to from smiling the whole time. While he thought the whole accident last night was completely over blown thanks to Snape but in a way it might provide the opportunity he has been looking for.

For years Draco has been harboring a two great secrets that anyone that knew Draco would ever only believe those secrets if they came from only his own mouth. The first big is that Draco was gay, sure that alone could make his father disown him but if his father ever caught wind of his second great secret he would probably kill him. For years he has been in love with no other than the boy who lived. While he loves Harry now when he first meet Harry it didn’t go that smoothly. In fact for that whole first year of school he hated that lighting face dork, he would think of the wickedest of scenarios he would put Harry through. However when got back home form Hogwarts he would find himself still thinking of Harry in the odds of times, sometimes he even had dreams completely dedicated around Harry. He would try anything to get Harry from his mind but to no avail. It got so bad he had to finally tell his mother of his plight but to his horror the response he got was that he has a crush and that he is growing up. At first he rejected his mother’s opinion but as time passed by and after returning to Hogwarts for his second year he know his mother be right when his heart nearly exploded when his eyes caught the sight of the slightly older looking Potter. With time and the new images of Harry his dreams went from indecent things like talking to kissing then even more inmate things. Eventually the inevitable happened, after having one really steamy dream Draco awoke to find himself panting and his undershorts completely covered in his own seed. After having his first wet dream he finally accepted that his fate was sealed and he wants Harry, on an emotionally and physically level.

Sadly with the fear of his father's reaction and his inexperience with intimacy, Draco never showed his true feelings to Harry, he can’t even bring himself to befriend the boy. Although he could not confess Draco still could not resist the urge to have Harry’s attention. So in order to keep suspicion down Draco would watch Harry from a far, he wouldn’t call it ‘stoking’ more like _passionate observing_. Although Draco would on occasion get mad if he saw Harry talking to a girl or being too friendly with someone but it was days like yesterday that truly put Draco’s willpower to the test. Seeing Harry being scolded at and acting depressed caused Draco to feel highly concerned for him but because of Draco’s fear he could not show any form of caring. However, after today this all was going to change for the better. He could finally spend some alone time with Harry, he would also have a justifiable excuse if anyone asked, and maybe just MAYBE he can form an actual relationship with the ‘boy who lived’.

With thoughts still buzzing about the day and the possibilities it could provide. His excitement was at an all-time high when he entered his most favorite class, potions class! It was not because he was really good at potion crafting but it was the one class where he actually sat behind Harry Potter, whenever he found himself getting bored he would stealthy watch Harry and imagine all the stuff he would like to talk to him about; for example how was your day?, how much homework do you have and if he can any help in anyway?, have you ever slept with someone and if so what is their name so I can punish them for touching you?, do you dislike spiders as much as I do?

When he sat in his seat he had to stop himself from constantly moving his leg from pure excitement. However a couple times he forgot to keep calm causing his leg to start shacking which made his longtime friend, Pansy Parkinson, who sat from his left to notice his unusual behavior. “Malfoy, are you okay?” Draco was to stuck in his daydream and starring at Potter’s empty seat to notice the question but when Pansy asked again with a pat on the side did he finally respond “ah..YES…, I mean, yes Pansy I’m perfectly fine!” and then gave Pansy his attempt of a reassuring smile “umm, okkaayy, just checking” and that seemed to be the end of their awkward exchange. It was until he set his book and is homework from last potions class on his desk and breathed a couple of minutes did he really start to relax keep himself in control. But even in his calm state his thoughts went rushing back to Harry, he’s mind quickly went to his amazing dream “I really should have cut down on the foreplay” and with that last thought he went back to his daydreams of  future possibilities and ideas while waiting for his precious lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the ending might seem like not the best or dramatic but I has it's purposes. In fact if you look closely enough you can see Draco made a mistake, one that might cause someone to figure out his secret . Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter and stay tuned for the next one, which will be post around next Friday or Saturday. Lastly, if you have any suggestions I will love to hear them!


	3. CH. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got catch up in somethings. As usual if you see any error let me know, I had to rush this one so I will definitely this one later in the week. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.S 
> 
> After this one expect to see more smut in the next few chapters,

When Harry finally arrived to Snape’s class for first time for the day he felt far more upbeat about the whole situation then he did the day prior, sure it’s not the best situation but it’s better than the alternative and he wasn’t giving Snape that gratification. While he was still mad at his potions professor and his ridiculous punishment he had come to accept that he needed to do whatever he can in order to help house Gryffindor. “This sucks Harry, I wish we could help you” said Ron who was being very apologetic for leaving Harry with Snape and Malfoy. Harry couldn’t blame Ron for what happened yesterday, even though he could, he was in fact he was kind of happy his friend got out there when he did. Even though Harry has the highest respect for his dearest and best friend but Ron’s angry tends to make matters worse. Hell, a part of Harry couldn’t even blame Malfoy for the incident “It’s okay mate, but I don’t think Snape would allow it” as Harry and his friends entered the potions class Herminie finally voiced her support “Harry if you need with help with your homework you can always ask me” which made Harry realize that even Herminie felt guilty “Thanks Hermione but you don’t need to feel indebted to me, to be honest seeing you react that way yesterday almost makes this whole thing worth it” with that both Ron and Harry laughed at Herminie’s expense “Okay okay, I get it, I know I acted a bit off but stupidity can be contagious and the amount time I spend with you two it was only a matter of time.” With that statement ringing in their ears trio’s ears it was only few seconds later until their conjoined laugh did the same.

With a good mood and his friends getting busy set for class Harry finally took a look around the class, something quite noticeable caught his attention. In the row beyond were his own seat sat Malfoy who looked like his usual self and was looking through his book and his handwritten papers. However, what caught his attention was that the girl to Malfoy’s left wore expression that looked of pure shock as she stared at Malfoy then the seat that was in front Malfoy’s and then back at the blonde, it only took Harry a few seconds to realize that the seat in question was his very own. As Harry approached his seat the girl caught Harry’s gaze, Harry not wanting to be labeled as a creep, Harry gave a kind smile and polite wave. The girl now still a little more composed then when he first saw her gave a small wave back but then quickly focused on her text book that was set before. With that Harry took his seat and wondered why she was acting like that and then came to conclusion maybe Malfoy said something about him and probably still blames him for the punishment, which made Harry start to dread the possible hours he will have to spend with him. Wanting to not ruin his joyful mood Harry shifted his mind on the tasking relating to the class like preparing his book and notes, which looking at it is not that joyful but is compared to a malcontent Malfoy. When Snape entered the class all chattering and laughter was immediately sucked form room “Today we have a lot to learn, pay attention or fail in the end does not concern me” marking the start of potions class.

With class finally over, all the students left chatting about what they were going to do for the weekend except for Harry and Draco who sat quietly waiting for their professors instructions. After a couple minutes waiting professor Snape finally gave his attention to the two waiting boys “Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy fallow me” and with that boys fallowed Snape as he lead them to the rooms that needed to be cleaned. While going through halls with an occasional floating ghost, passing by some moving paintings, and after going up some moving staircases the three stopped in front old wooden door that looked like the dozen they past to get to this one. Snape being front of Harry and Malfoy turned around while holding the key to the door “Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, for today I want you to clean the room beyond this door and the room beyond that door” Snape said as he pointed at a door beyond them that they failed to reregister but who could blame them it looked like every door they seen. “You two have two options; option one, you can do the rooms separately or option two, both you can do both rooms together” before the two boys could give their opinions Snape interrupted them “I don’t care with options decide, all I care you complete your tasks; sort things and organize them, clean the shelving and tables, and sweep and dust” and with that he gave the keys to the boys, one to Harry and other to Malfoy, and turned around then started to walk the way they came from however Draco interrupted his progress with a logical question “Wait aren’t you going to supervise us?” Not even turning around Snape gave his reply “Dear boy it is you who is being punished and I have no intent joining you two in your misery, remember to bring the keys to me tomorrow and last thing keep the spells to a minimum” and with that the professor proceeded to continue he way until his presence was no longer near. 

With their teacher gone the two boys looked at each other and both awkwardly trying to approach this situation. After a few moments of no progression it was finally Harry that broke the tension “Soooo, I was thinking Malfoy, if want to work together then I’m okay with that but if prefer to work alone then I am okay with that to” Harry then leaned on wall and waited for Malfoy to answer. Even though Draco showed a look of normality and some indifference nonetheless in his mind he was in a state of panic. To be honest a part of Draco thought Harry resented him for the punishment, he even said it at one point, and somewhat expected Harry to ignore him but thankful it was not the case. However Draco wanting to make sure he took a risk “I thought would hate me Potter? Blaming me for that meaningless and time consuming incident” Draco said, carefully tiring to avoid sounding angry or annoyed “well I don’t think you made things better but no I do not hate you and I think Professor Snape was the one to truly to blame” if Harry was not there Draco would have smiled ear to ear but Malfoy instead kept his composure. With his question answered, and an answer that made Draco happy, he only had a few precious moments to find the perfect way to approach this choice and he concluded that showing candor and willingness to work together might be the best. “Potter if it makes things go quicker than I can work with you, however if you get on my nerves I will not hesitate to send your arse to the other room” and with that Draco turned around and unlocked the door that was next him then proceed to open the door and walked in the room “Potter, are you coming or what”. Potter who took a deep breath and thought what type of hell did he got himself into then walked in the room Malfoy just entered.

At Snape’s office 

When Snape finally got back to his office, he wanted nothing more to sit down, drink a cup of tea, and grade tests. After turning on some lights, setting a kettle full off water on a heater, and getting the test for grading he was about to sit in his desk chair before he noticed a person was already sitting in it. Initially Snape started get ready to be in a defensive pose but stopped when he noticed who exactly the person was “why I must need to deal with one Malfoy than deal with another all in the same day” Lucius Malfoy still comfortably sitting in Snape’s chair grind at his companion’s statement “come on dear old friend, while we might not have the warmest past you can’t say I don’t slightly brighten your day and besides I had to for myself how things are moving along” Snape now seeing his spot was taken, and wanting further aggravation over his claim on chair, decided to take seat near the window in his office “I could have sent you a message if you weren’t so impatient” Lucius started to twirl his cane in his hand “well, I would love to receive messages from you like a pair of middle school girls. However it was not my impatience had motivated me to come but my loyalty to the cause” Lucius now leaning fowards towards to Snape “speaking of, how is young Mr. Potter and my Draco doing”


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco says something dumb and Harry does something dumb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be smut in this chapter but I swear i will add some soon, I just needed to add some more set up before I get things really rolling! Hope you all like the chapter :).

When Harry walked through the doorway his first impression was that the room seemed mostly normal compared to what he usually sees at Hogwarts. The darkly lighted room looked like any other class he saw before; shelves of books line the outer interior of the classroom, curved rows of chairs and desks that faced a large wooden desk that was trimmed in bronze, and beyond the large desk were even larger shelves that contained more books and miscellaneous glass containers. Nevertheless in the middle of the classroom, more nearer to the large desk, was a large open space and above it was a large massive bronze chandelier device that floated above, no visible chains or wires connecting to it. Malfoy was currently near the large bronze desk and pointing his wand at the levitating chandelier, after saying words some words the room became brighter as the chandelier lite the room a glow. With the help of the light Harry could see the true state of the older classroom and besides the shelves and dust most the room looked pretty okay. “Hey Malfoy, do you have any ideas what this room was used for?” before he could realize how stupid the question sounded Malfoy answered him “teaching” then followed by “come on Potter, I know you’re in house Gryffindor but that doesn’t mean you have to be actually stupid”. Not wanting to get in a fight and blaming himself for the dumb question Harry decided to change the topic “what do you want to do first?” the blonde was now sitting on the large desk than took a look around the room “well, looking around and I can see the books need organizing and the shelves needed to be dusted, also the floor probably needs to be swiped and mopped” Harry looked around and nodded in agreement “let’s get started then” but stopped when he realized there was no mop or broom to be seen in the room “wait, where is the mop and broom?” Draco who was now looking at one shelves on the right side of the room replied without turning around “come on Potter your killing me! This a school of sorcery. Just close your eyes, say the thing you want three times and then it will appear in your hands” Harry not wanting to look dumb again did as Malfoy had said to do, he closed his eyes and held out his hands than said “broom, broom, broom” than he waited. Harry didn’t feel anything in his hands but after a few seconds he started to hear a snickering sound which caused to open his eyes and see what was making the sound, Malfoy who was once looking at the books was now looking at Harry with his hand to his mouth and laughing at him. While Harry still didn’t want to fight, his blood did heat up a few degrees and his attitude didn’t fare any better “Okay Malfoy, no more messing around, where ACTLLY is the broom so can get things done” even with Harry’s frustration being visible Malfoy kept laughing but replied after his laughter ended “the broom is with the other things we need, they are in a closet which was one of the doors we passed” Malfoy started to move from the shelves and started move towards to the entrance “Don’t worry Potter, I will get the things”. Harry was instantly shocked by Malfoy’s generosity and was about to compliant him but as Malfoy exited the room Malfoy interjected “besides I don’t want you getting lost or getting in a fight with a tree” which was finally caused Harry to mildly erupt “ONE TIME, one time did a tree try to kill me and technically it was not the tree tha….” But was interrupted by the annoying realization that Malfoy was most likely out of ear shoot and with the cause of his frustration gone Harry gave a small sigh and calming is mild irritation. With Malfoy gone Harry looked around for something to do and decide on to organize one of the shelves of books that really need some attention which was to the right of the shelf Malfoy was working on. After about six minutes of attention focused work of reorganizing the shelf according to subject Harry was done and moved on to the next. However just as he was about to start working he noticed that the annoying sharp-tonged-blonde did not return yet which honestly Harry thought was perfectly fine. After taking a couple glances around the room, to make sure his first assumption was right, Harry went right back to reorganizing the shelves. However his concentration slowly went from keeping track of the placement of books to wondering what was taking Malfoy so long but struggled off when he remembered what the blonde arse had said not too long ago. However after another five minutes of work Harry’s mind went back to thinking about Malfoy as he glanced back to the center of the room “Were the heck is that dumb snake” Harry said to himself not really caring if anyone heard him and after some thinking Harry came up with a credible conclusion “the arse is probably still laughing about getting a rise out of me” and after a annoyed fouled kick to a leg of a chair “I bet the jerk he is just loving his own smugness”. After taking a few breaths and a look around of what still needed to be done Harry continued on the reorganizing of the shelves and with one last glance of the classroom door Harry could not resist one last mutter “jerk”.

While at the storage closet

“JERK,JERK,JERK” Draco said as he dismissively banged is head on the door from inside the closet “why do I have to be such a loud mouth JEEERRRKKK” and with that final outburst Draco sank to his knees wishing he could have token back what he said to Harry. For Draco teasing Harry was is one of the few ways he can be part of his life but there are times Draco accidentally allows his pretentious Malfoy heritage get the better of him which at times causes his snobby teasing to quickly shift to just being annoyingly mean. After of a couple minutes of calm breathing and thinking Draco decided that sulking was nether the Malfoy way or the way to Harry’s heart. Draco got up and started to think what his next move will be but when he would come up with a plan his regretful moment of making fun of Harry almost dying would instantly shoot down his plan. Draco felt panic started to slowly set in after plan and plan could not could come with a decent logical conclusion that would not make Harry stay mad at him. Draco started to pace the reasonably sized closest trying to figure out something. After what seemed like an eternity Draco nearly screamed to the heavens from sheer frustration “Come on Draco, you caused this and only you can turn this around” he angrily said to himself and after come more pacing “Come he's right in your grasp, all you have to do is reach out”

Back at the classroom

“Come on Harry all you have to do is reach out” with some grunts and short breaths Harry was currently trying to reach a book that was on the very top of one of the tallest shelves in the classroom. After completing few more shelves Harry noticed that after emptying a shelf Harry noticed that a book was misplaced on the very top of it. While Harry was brave even he was rethinking his approach of getting the book. Because of the considerably great height of the shelf in question Harry realized he need to climb to get to the book and because he wanted to give the annoying blonde some more time to do what he was doing Harry decided to use one of, the not so sturdy, chairs that were in the class to boost his reach. After a couple of attempts to reach book Harry decided to further test his luck by using one of his feet to push off of the shelf to give him last few inches he needed. After a couple more failed attempts and one or two close calls Harry finally went for broke, with a deep breath and some silent prays Harry lunged himself off the shelf and up towards the book. With the world slowing down and his pulse speeding up Harry used the very tip of his fingers to get a slight grip of the corner of the book and with a well place fall Harry landed on the ground and with the book falling right next to him. Sighing with relief and triumph flowing through him Harry straightened up with book in hand and was about to had the book to the stack that was off to the side Harry was shocked to hear sudden burst of sound “HARRY, what on earth were you thinking!”. Harry snapped his head to see that Malfoy had arrived with the stuff he had went to get but shifted his focus from carrying the stuff to yelling at him. “Listen, before you call me an idiot I do not need any more of your..” but before he could finish his statement Harry saw Malfoy expression change from angary to what he can only reason as shock. A second later, and with a rush of movement, Malfoy dropped the stuff he was carrying began to move towards him while at the same time yelling “HARRY MOVE”. With this all happing in the span of twenty seconds Harry had no way to react but after registering what Malfoy said and looking were Malfoy was looking at Harry turned around just in time to see the large shelf falling towards himself. Harry was completely stunned and even before he could even react the shelf collided against himself with a loud thud that sent in a wave of pain trough his body fallowed by him quickly being knocked out but as the darkness surrounded him a voice cut through the enclosing haze like a sharp sword by saying one simple word "HOOONNNNEEEYYYY" then darkness.


End file.
